Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cantrell Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Duel in Durango! | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt is riding along the range when he spots a gang of outlaws chasing after two children on horseback. The Kid rushes to their aid, blasting the outlaws with his Colt .45's. When the children are safe he learns that the men are probably after one of the boys -- Chip Chisholm, due to his father. However, Chip's friend -- Paddy Kerr -- tells Kid Colt that only his father knows why. Kid Colt rides back to the Kerr ranch with them and has a sit down with Mr. Kerr. Kerr tells him that Chip's father was a treasure hunter who found the location of the lost treasure of Teocalca while exploring Mexico. However, government officials in that country refused to let him leave with the treasure and had him locked away in a jail in Durango, where he has spent many years -- refusing to reveal the location of the Teocalca treasure. Kerr has been looking after Chip ever since but outlaws working for those seeking the treasure have begun targeting Chip in the hope of using him as a tool to get his father to talk. This story has interested Kid Colt to go down to Durango to investigate. When he arrive outside of town he is attacked by two outlaws and kills them. He takes one of their outfits and goes to the local saloon. When he begins singing a non-traditional song, the bartender pulls him aside for his own safety. Kid Colt learns from the sympathetic bar tender where Chisholm is being kept prisoner. That night he goes to the jail and gets Chisholm's attention, passing him a file to saw through the bars of his cell. However, he has Chisholm stay inside until morning when some outlaws come to take him to get the treasure. Just then, Kid Colt bursts through the window and guns the two men dead. Giving Chisholm one of the dead men's guns they blast their way out of the jail and out of town, clearing out the whole gang after the Teocalca treasure with the help of the bartender from the saloon. With the outlaws wiped out, Kid colt and Chisholm race back across the border where father and son are happily reunited. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Barroom Justice | StoryTitle4 = In Cold Blood | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Man Who Wouldn't Die! | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt rides into the town of Los Pintos and finds that it is a peaceful town where nobody seems to be wearing guns... That is until comes across members of Cabe Lynx's gang. He demands to know where Cabe Lynx is and is pointed to the local saloon. There Lynx immediately draws on Kid Colt, but the Kid is a faster draw and shoots the gun out of Lynx's hand. He tells Lynx and his men to clear out of town and forget any notions about robbing the local bank. However, as Kid Colt is leaving the saloon, one of Cabe's men throws a glass at his head, stunning the hero. Kid Colt is then shot as Cabe's men leave. Although he is wounded, Kid Colt draws his guns and take out as many of Lynx's men before he blacks out from his injuries. The town doctor treats Kid Colt and is surprised by the young man's will to live. However, as time passes and the wounds heal, Kid Colt comes out of his coma with no memory of who he is and an uneasy feeling when he is shown his own guns, guns that he cannot remember. Uneasy about who he is and what his purpose in life is, Kid Colt leaves town to try and rediscover who he is. Riding into another town he is spotted by Cabe Lynx and his men who come out to give the outlaw hero a hard time. When Kid Colt is knocked off his horse his memory is jolted back to normal and his quickly pulls out his guns and slays the entire gang, saving Cabe Lynx for last, killing the outlaw by being the faster draw. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}